Squire of the Labyrinth
by lindencovenant
Summary: After escaping from Time Out, Trelane thinks taking over the Labyrinth would be fun. Jareth does not agree.


Standard disclaimers averring, avowing, etc, that I own none of the characters or concepts below apply. Takes place 4 years after Labyrinth, and in the fourth year of the five year mission of the Starship Enterprise.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous. Though - it does lack something," the little man proclaimed as he swept the throne room with his gaze. Swept. That's what it lacked. Sweeping, mopping and general cleaning. Aside from that, it was marvelous.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" thundered a voice from.. the ceiling.

Looking up, the unwanted guest saw himself staring into mismatched eyes set in the most irate face he'd seen in sometime- or was that would see in some times? Living outside the time continuum did tend to make it hard to differentiate past and future. A better question was, what had happened to the upside down fellow's hair. Perhaps it was a side effect of being inverted. Now, did Trelane want to join him up there and see what it felt like to stand on a ceiling or did he want to move the rude chap down to where he could study the effects of reversion on the hair?

The rude chap settled it for him by appearing in front of him, without moving a step.

"I repeat, who are you. Tell me at once or I shall tip you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"You are the most arrogant fellow I'll ever meet," Trelane declared.

"And you are trespassing in my Labyrinth. " The man crossed his arms over his chest. "So, that gives me the right to ask for the final time, who are you? I do understand why you might be wished away, but I did not collect you, so you were not. Nor have I collected anyone, so you can not have challenged my labyrinth for them."

"A challenge? Splendid. I've not had a decent game in ever so long. Not since that Captain Kirk got me into trouble, by cheating. Of course, he's not been born yet, but when he has been, he will cheat."

"I am in a generous mood, as you are obviously addle minded- so this is your last chance. Who are you?"

"Trelane, the squire of Gothos. And you are- oh, no, don't tell me, I can guess. Yes, that's it. Gareth, the goblin king."

"Jareth. King of the goblins, I am not one of them. "

"Are you certain? I may not always be right, but I am never wrong."

Jareth ignored this impudent fool. "What are you doing here?"

"Since I'm in a generous mood myself, I will tell you. I'm bored. My parents put me in time out, but I timed out- to the past where I'm not in trouble."

"Did your parents wish you away?" Jareth stabbed at getting at the truth again.

"Oh no. They don't know I've left. This place of yours has promise you know. A bit of my touch and it will be a fitting manor for one such as me." Trelane rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Did you wish anyone away?"

"I can do that? Oh how marvelous. What do I need to do to do so? I'd really like to wish that Mr. Speck away, but sadly, he's not been born yet, so I doubt such an inferior- no offense I assure you- being such as yourself can do to do away with him."

"Inferior?" Jareth fumed, on the verge of telling this impudent annoyance that he could reorder time and turn the world upside down if he liked. Then, realized that might not be a good idea, showing all his cards. However, he had opened his mouth. So, with the need to do something, he decided quickly. "If I'm so inferior, then I suggest you check out the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Tossing a globe directly behind Trelane, he opened a portal and shoved the little man through.

Five seconds later, Trelane was back. "Interesting trick, but poor sportsmanship, Gareth."

Jareth didn't even bother correcting him. "Perhaps you prefer other company?" he asked, trying to decide whether the cleaners or the goblins in general would be worthwhile.

"Yes, I would. Do you have ladies present?"

"Ladies?"

"La Femme? Damsels in distress. Maidens fair.." Trelane waxed poetically.

The goblin king considered. "Yes, hidden in the castle are fair maidens," he said. "But- you wanted a game- so you must go find them. "

"Hide and seek. Haven't played that in a while. Do I get to keep them?"

"Work it out with them," Jareth shrugged. "But- I warn you. They are disguised as goblins. You must catch them and kiss them to change them back to women. But not all the goblins are women. Some are just goblins. You can't tell one from the other."

"Oh ho. A challenge. You do know how to play, Jared." Giggling, Trelane ran off to chase the goblins, allowing Jareth to escape.

When he reapeared in Sarah's college dorm room, he knew she'd be shocked, but he had never heard her scream before.

"Good heavens, girl. It's not like I'm a stranger," he groused, dropping onto a chair. "And I knew you were alone, so no one has to be sent to the bog for learning about me."

"I didn't wish anyone away- and no one believes in you- so I've not been wished away," Sarah protested, tying her bathrobe tighter. Then, recalling how she was dressed, "How close have you been watching me?"

"Not that close," he sighed. "Such a pity that I am a gentleman. Aren't there rules of hospitality you are breaking right and left?"

"They only apply to invited guests," she retorted, carefully sitting back down so that nothing showed. "I haven't seen you since I was fifteen, and scared to death."

"Has it been that long- five years? I scared you?" he sounded pleased.

"Yes - kind of. So, why are you here?" Not that she hadn't expected him to reappear at some point.

"Haven't you read that sometimes you can entertain angels when being hospitable?" even now, Jareth could not resist baiting her.

"Yes, but you- an angel?" Sarah relaxed somewhat. He did not seem threatening. At least not immediately.

Jareth chuckled. "I need a spot of help- the Labyrinth has been invaded, specifically, my castle."

"Me- help you? I'm just a girl. " Sarah shook her head. "And why would I want to?"

"Just a girl? An ordinary girl couldn't defeat MY labyrinth. Where's the 'for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great?' "

"I kinda preferred the next line," Sarah muttered, tugging her collar nervously.

"Ouch. Well, then as to the why- because you have a good heart, and I can offer you your dreams." He summoned a crystal.

"Sometimes they are nightmares," Sarah whispered, not telling how often those nightmares held his face, falling away in a shatter of crystal.

"But I'd never give you those. Never."

Skirting the intensity, Sarah sighed. "Very well. No promises, but what's invaded YOUR labyrinth?"

"Damned if I know," he admitted. "Some little - I believe your speech has the word- twerp?- that has delusions of grandeur. Rambles constantly about games and such. He wants to take over the castle and use it for some game room." Jareth had begun pacing, which would not disconcert her, except it was up a wall. "He considers the bog just interesting and me inferior."

Sarah held back a smile. "You tossed him in the bog?"

"The edge."

Craning her neck to follow his progress to the ceiling, she asked, "Is Didymus okay?"

"Didymus is on his annual vacation. I believe he is visiting Ludo or Hogfish."

"Hoggle."

"Whatever. When I tossed him in, he popped right back to the castle."

"He's there now?"

"Yes. Looking for maidens enchanted into goblins." Jareth could not help but laugh. "I told him that among the goblins there are maidens ensorcerelled to appear as goblins, but he can only find out which are what by kissing them." He snickered. "Of course, goblins are just goblins. Not maidens or anything else. He'll spend hours kissing them all, if one of them doesn't skewer him."

"Now."

"What?" He'd returned to pace in front of her. Interesting view.

"They are just goblins now, but some were - human- once you mean."

"No."

"No? But you said- your brother will be one of us, forever."

"Do I look like a goblin?" Jareth asked.

"Not hardly." Drat, she'd not wanted to say that.

"I said, one of us- like me. Good night, I'd never make more goblins. Even if I could. But that is beside the point, now. The issue is how to get Trelane out of the castle. Considering that the bog did not phase him, the value of this game seems improbable at best."

Now Sarah was worried. A being that could phase the great goblin king and was not bothered by the bog? "What does it look like? Trelane."

"Not as tall as me. Dark haired. Human looking. Archaic clothing," Jareth mused, ticking points off on his fingers. Then, when Sarah's eyes moved over his own garb, he added, "On him it appears archaic."

"Of course - no one could possibly carry off your style."

"Certainly not."

"Powers?"

"Interdimensional travel, at least. His aura indicates more though."

"Inter- like you have. Any chance of being followed?"

Escape had been his one intention. The idea of being pursued was not part of it. "Since he is looking for ladies- I can't very well take you back to the castle."

"You could go back, leave me here?"

"How would that help?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yes, you are trying. How about the Labyrinth? If I don't wish to be found, then I won't be- even if he can track my steps. If he can, do you want to be here alone? The Labyrinth will protect us both.''

"You coudln't have thought of that before coming here?"

A grin was her only answer. Of course, he'd thought of it before, he just had some motive for wanting her in on this.

"Fine. Calgon, take me away."

"Calgon?"

"Never mind. " Sarah rose, standing firmly still as if waiting to be transported.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to voodoo me to the Labyrinth."

"I don't voodoo. And that's not the way."

Before she could ask what was, he had taken her by the hand and stepped through nothing to land on the stones of the great maze.

"Where's Hoggle?" she looked around.

"We skipped the entrance. " Seeing her disappointment, he added, "But- when this is done, you may visit him."

"We might need him before that."

"Why?" Jareth was genuinely puzzled.

"He did help me get to the castle."

Jareth debated correcting her. Whatever her three friends had given her was minimal- she could have made it on her own, but no need to add to the potential for conceit.

"Perhaps he could irritate that interloper to death," he conceeded. "I suggest not using said intruder's name here- lest it serve as a beacon."

"It would help if we knew how he got here- and why."

"He was bored with being in time out."

"He's a child?" Sarah was dismayed.

"Does not appear to be by any standard I am familiar with, physically. However - the mentality. Yes, but not in the positive way. All the traits of a spoiled child."

"Maybe he was wished---" Certainly that was enough to prompt a sibling to wish away someone.

"No. I 'd know of that."

"Yeah, you would. But that doesn't answer anything, really."

"He can move through time - kept nattering about people who weren't born yet that had troubled him."

"Like you."

"I fear I have not troubled him," Jareth admitted.

"No, the time bit." Sarah found her feet fascinating just then. "You reordered time and turned the world upside down."

"For you." To blunt his words a bit of their import, he added, "Trelane does such things for himself."

"Maybe we could find him a girlfriend to do things for and she could love him enough to keep him in check?" Sarah essayed, then tried to backpedal on the implications she saw reflected in a blue and green set of eyes.

"Oh?" But Jareth did not add to that question. Let her wonder a bit. "Is there someone suitable for the job? I'd not wish that on anyone."

"True- I guess. I mean, haven't met him yet, so I dont' know."

"You don't want to."

"How can I help, except keep you company while running around this place?" Sarah stopped, hands on hips. "You don't strike me as one to run away, Jareth."

"I'm not running away. I'm buying time to think. Trust me, little girl- it is quite impossible to think around that."

"I'm not a little girl," though the petulance made her sound so.

Never let it be said Jareth totally evaded a challenge or even sought to. "We'll discuss that at leisure, when this is done."

Either fear or anticiapation of that tingled through her veins, but Sarah did not pursue the matter. Not now.

"As I was saying, unless I meet him? Maybe I can find out what he wants and we can point him some other way."

"Squashing him like a bug would be more satisfying."

"Perhaps, but think of the mess and the paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"In my world, killing generates paperwork."

"Not here. But, it would be messy." Perhaps impossible too, but that was not worth thinking on long. "However, since he is interested in females, do you really want to dare facing his baser instincts?"

"You'll protect me- won't you? Besides, he may be disconcerting, but I took you on, he can't be more powerful." Blatant flattery, but it was not far from her opinion.

"Of course, my lady."

"It'd be better for us to surprise him than the other way around."

"Yes, always that has been true for me," Jareth agreed, reminding her of the times he'd popped in on her adventures.

"Really?" Yet, her attempt to belie that was febrile. "Well, I don't suppose you have some clothes stashed in a tree? My robe is not exactly great for noble quests - or otherwise quests."

"What? Your great kingdom lacks attire?"

Sarah closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Fine - you have power over me- at least to get clothes."

"Look."

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her jeans and a poet shirt. "It appears we do match to an extent- thanks."

"Certainly. Though it was a fetching outfit."

"Er- thanks." A few steps later, " How long should this take? I really need to study for Trig."

"Don't worry. Time is not relevant here."

"How nice."

Jareth shuddered. "Hate that word- nice. It's so mundane."

Sarah only smiled, not admitting she frankly agreed.

Trelane was quickly becoming irritated. Not one of those repulsive goblins had turned into a woman yet. He'd even kissed a false alarm, and one of the door knockers tried to bite off his nose. "Where is that king fellow? Jared? Garret? Yoohoo?"

No one appeared.

"I'm not done playing," he sulked. "If these walls could only speak, perhaps they would tell me where to find just one pretty girl."

"We can," one wall boomed.

"But we won't."

Hahahahaha.

"You wouldn't mind then if I blasted you out to set up my power supply?"

"Not any pretty girls here," the chandelier squeaked, since it would fall if the supporting walls were damaged.

"Not since she," the occassional table directly under it began.

"Shut up!" the latest kissing victim snarled.

"She? She who?" Trelane was intrigued now.

"Bad girl. Don't like her," the goblin insisted. "Made world fall down."

"Get Aggie. She's a girl," one suggested.

"No No nonnonono. Not pretty."

"Shut up."

"I won't hurt her," Trelane protested. "I have utmost admiration for the fairer sex."

Two of the guards, identical to Alf and Ralph, but different, suggested. "If he can guess who, we can tell him."

"But only if he guesses right."

"Right."

"How can I guess if I don't know?"

"Not our problem." Guard I said with a satisfied nod to his other half.

"Just don't let him see the crystals," one of the more idiotic goblins squeaked in a meant to be but failed to be sotto voice.

"Crystals?" Trelane said. "What crystals?"

The table kicked the offender.

"OW"

"I want to see HER." Trelane demanded. "If you don't let me, I'll knock down the castle."

"No, King'd be mad. Like king better. He just kicks us, doesn't kiss."

"Can build stupid castle again."

"Build better."

Trelane sighed. "Very well. I'm bored though. Amuse me. Tell me a story of the brave exploits and heroes that have passed through here."

"That wouldn't hurt," the lower guards said.

"Yeah, if he's listen' he ain't kissin'," the goblins agreed.

"Trust me- I did not enjoy it either. Amuse me or I'll start kissing you again."

"What's hero?" the goblins asked.

"Someone who defied the odds, daring doings, and so on and so on."

"Sarah, Sarah," they chimed. "She defied."

"And he's odd."

"Oh? Tell me of this Sarah," Trelane smiled craftily, rocking back on his heels to listen to Sarah's story. Near the end, he asked, "Is she pretty?"

"No," the false alarms moaned.

"She's beautiful," one goblin sighed, before getting kicked again.

Looking straight at the mirror he'd decided to use as his channel, Trelane commanded, "Show me Sarah."

Mist covered it, then parted showing the ballroom again, as it had everyday since she left. It was pure coincidence that he'd come to the glass at the right time for it to begin the daily show.

He watched her move through the crowd, looking for someone, but since it was focused on the seeker, it did not show who or what. Then came the moment. A few more sentimental goblins sighed as the crowd parted to let their king find her and claim her for a dance. The scene ended before she broke the glass.

Trelane applauded. "Good show. Exactly. I knew there was refinement and gentility here. Now, where is she? I simply must see her."

"She went home," the alarms intoned. "Show him."

Obediently, the mirror showed the Escher room, showed the last moments, without sound, so it looked as if she was merely sent away. Thanks to the garbled version of the story the goblins remembered that contradicted each other, it came out as if Jareth had been generous and sent her and the child home after a nice visit.

"I wish to see her, right now in person." The goblins had gotten the power of "wish" and "right now" correct.

Unfortunately.

Sarah was explaining some point in her philosophy class to help pass the time when a wave of magic ripped her away from Jareth's side.

"Sarah!" he called in shock that only lasted a moment. It did not take science to figure out what had befallen her, so he simply moved back to the castle where he found her glaring at Trelane, now decked out in her ballgown.

"You little nerd, I refuse to dance with you," she was saying.

"That is not nice, Miss Sarah," he informed her with asperity.

"What is your basis for comparison?" she snapped, then caught sight of glitter. "Jareth!" She'd never been so glad to see the goblin king in her life. Had she not been frozen, she'd have run to his side.

"You were not invited," Trelane sniffed. "Go away."

"It's my castle. I don't need an invitation. "

"I took it over, so it's my castle now."

A few minutes more of arguing only frustrated Jareth, but seemed to delight the squire. Finally, Jareth looked over at a very irate Sarah who was struggling to move, but could not since Trelane had decreed that she only could if she would dance.

"Trelane," Jareth said, "would you like some advice on how to win Sarah over?"

This new tack disturbed the little twerp, but when the words sank in, he nodded brightly. "Yes. That would be sporting of you."

Jareth leaned down and whispered something.

Trelane turned, struck a pose and said, "Just fear me, love me do as I say, and I will be your - no, I don't like those last words. Your master. Fear me love me do as I say, and I will be your master."

Seeing what Jareth had in mind, Sarah began her spiel. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the castle you have stolen. You have no power over me."

Well, it didn't get rid of Trelane, but it did free her to cross the room to Jareth. "You were right about him," she whispered.

"This I know."

"Whispering is a no no. It's rude," Trelane shouted in direct contrast.

"So, toss us in an oubliette," Sarah shot back.

"Thank you, I will."

As they landed in one, Jareth asked, "What was that about?"

"I was guessing you could free us easily, and maybe we'd be forgotten. At least until we can figure out what to do about the jackass up there."

"Oh. Did he hurt you?"

"No. Just zapped my clothes into this. How'd he know about the dream?"

The darkness hid Jareth's face. "I would not know. "

"Can you rezap my jeans back?"

"Such a pity. This truly is becoming."

"Becoming irritating, yes. This is not the time for a ballgown."

"True." Snapping his fingers, mostly for show's sake, he returned her jeans and the shirt that was lent from his own collection.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Maybe if I could see exactly what he has said to you there'd be a clue in his own words."

No sooner had the s sounded than a crystal leapt into her hands. "Turn it just so."

Sarah watched the scene replay. "Too bad we can't find that Kirk fellow or Speck. What kind of name is that?"

"Or his parents," Jareth agreed.

"Yeah. I'd like to give them a lecture on the value of corporal punishment."

"General level for that giant pain."

"No-oh never mind. "

A few minutes passed, then, "You reorder time."

"Once in a while, when there is reason."

"Could you-"

"I can't undo what he's done."

"No- can you go to where he came from to find the people he didn't like?"

Jareth tapped his nose. "Worth trying. But where can I leave you safely?"

Sarah wished the darkness did not hide her face so he could see the 'excuse me?' look on it. "I'm going with you."

"No, you are not."

"Where would be safer than where you are?"

"We have no idea what would be on the other end of the wormhole."

"Wormhole?" she asked, thinking of the little blue guy.

"Tesseract then. A tunnel through space and time both."

"Oh. Well, staying here is out- so is going home, that lame brained overgrown kid knows I exist now. He could just follow me home like some lost cat."

"I thought the term was puppy?"

Was this a time to argue sematics? "I don't like cats, I like dogs. In any case."

"True. Very well. If you get killed, don't blame me."

Sarah waved her hand. "Fine. I won't haunt you. Shall we?"

"It would be easier if you were not across the oubliette."

"How clo-"

Then, they were back in the throne room. "How do you control these little, slimy creatures, Jareth?" Trelane asked from his perch atop the throne.

"Not my problem- your castle, your goblins," Jareth bowed mockingly.

"This is absalutely no fun," Trelane pouted.

"Perhaps you need some competition," Sarah suggested, sliding her gaze to Jareth.

"Sarah," he warned, thinking she planned to set herself against Trelane.

"Don't you think your labyrinth can beat him?" she asked.

Ah. "He can't run it- unless he wishes someone away," Jareth said, throwing his hands in the air. "Rules are rules, dear girl. I move the stars for no one."

"Stars! Yes. The one I want to wish away is in the stars. Can I wish someone among the stars away?" Trelane asked excitedly. His gleaming eyes did not see Sarah's gasp.

"Certainly- if you have a clear picture of them in your head and so forth. Do you agree to the rules?"

"What rules?" Trelane mocked.

"Sarah? Would you be a dear and tell him?"

Gravely, she tried to imitate Jareth's pose, it would have worked better with a crystal. "You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth or your- your-"

"Kirk. Captain James T Kirk. Can I wish two away? Does that give me double time?"

"No. You can wish them, but they'll be kept together, so double time is pointless."

"Not fair," Trelane sulked.

"What is your basis for comparison?" Jareth and Sarah asked together.

"My own."

"Can't do it, huh?" Sarah jibed.

"Can too. It'd be a piece of cake."

Sarah grinned to herself. "Oh, a piece of cake? Jareth, do you have a slice for him?"

"Don't tempt me. " He could envision one right through the neck. " as she was saying, your Kirk will become one of us, forever."

"And Spock, don't forget Spock. He's very very bad."

"I like him already," Jareth muttered. "So, are the rules acceptable?"

"Yes. When does it begin?"

"Say your right words," Sarah intoned.

"Words?"

"I wish the goblins would take Kirk and Spock away, right now!" the goblins chanted. "How hard is that?"

"Yes. Hardly poetic. Something more along the lines of - James T Kirk and Spock, for your crimes against the Squire of Gothos, I sentence you to being taken away by the goblins forthwith."

The goblins looked at each other then to their leader.

"Make an exception," Jareth said. "Just do it."

As the goblins vanished, Jareth said, "Sarah, you'll receive our guests for me, won't you? I must take this one to the beginning of the Labyrinth."

"What do I get if I win?" Trelane asked as they disappeared.

Sarah sighed and sat down on the throne. She wondered if it would occur to Trelane that if he won, his victims would go free?

Said victims appeared among a hoard of goblins moments later. The tall, blonde, cute one looked around and began yelling for someone named Scotty.

Taking in their attire, she thought, Well, they'll fit in. Tights are the going thing here. Then, the one with pointed ears approached her waving some kind of overgrown palm pilot. "Captain, I do not know what type of being those- creatures are- but she is human. Female, Terran origin. "

"I figured out the first two already, Spock. This is not Earth, I'm fairly sure of that."

"No. The atmospheric readings, though compatable to human life, are definitely not those of your home planet."

"Look, guys, I can just tell you," Sarah said. "Stop waving that thing at me. I'm Sarah Williams- of Washington DC if that helps any. This is the Labyrinth and you have been wished away by some little maggot names Trelane who is now running the maze to free you."

"That is illogical," Spock stated. "Trelane would not want to free us."

"Logic is not his strong suite," Sarah pointed out.

"She's got you there, Spock."

Jareth returned then. "I started them on the highlights," Sarah told him.

"Thank you."

"But didn't get far."

"Yes, could you explain who you are, how you are involved with Trelane, and why are we here when we should be on the Enterprise?" Kirk fumed.

"I am the king of this land," Jareth said. "For some reason, Trelane appeared in my throne room babblling about being in time out and your cheating him. He wanted to play a game. I did not have the inclination or time to bother with him so I pitched him into the bog. He came back moments later and began making life rather annoying. Therefore, I sent him on a wild princess chase to kiss all the goblins until he found the enchanted maiden- who does not exist. While he was occupied, I enlisted Sarah's help in getting rid of him. On our return, he kidnapped her, then threw us in an oubliette when I came to rescue her. We were just about to escape, when he brought us out and I suggested he run the Labyrinth for amusement, but you can't just run it. Someone has to be wished away. You were the lucky ones."

Kirk looked at his first officer. "Spock, how much Romulan ale did I have at Kevin's bachleor party?"

"It was last week. The question is not logical for that reason and the fact that I had none, and am experiencing this as well."

"Had to hope for a logical explanation like figments."

"Doing so is not logical." Spock checked his instruments again. "Fascinating. The king is not fully human."

"Again, had that figured out, Spock."

"Of course I'm not. I'm Fey."

"So, does that mean I can ask Sarah out when this is over?" Jim brightened.

"He's not that kind of fairy," Sarah snapped. "So - no. " Then mentally groaned. What had she just said by implication?

"Captain, may I remind you that romance has placed you in more than one regretable situation?"

"You just did."

"That does not clarify why Trelane would attempt to free us after wishing us away."

"That's the rules," Sarah informed him. "The wisher has thirteen hours to rescue the - the wishee- or they become one of u- him- forever."

"But- in this case, it was a mere diversion," Jareth assured them. "I have no intention of keeping you. However, as you are the ones who defeated him- your help would be most welcome in doing so again. The fact that his wish enabled me to retrieve you without using powers that would have strained reality is again, fortunate."

"Powers?" Kirk asked leerily.

"Magic."

"That is illogical," Spock said. "Magic does not exist."

"Then how can you explain, logically, your prescence here?" Sarah asked snidely.

"I can not; however as more facts become available, it will be not difficult."

"We didn't defeat him," Kirk cut in.

"What?"

Spock repeated the words slowly.

"Then why is he so annoyed with you?" Sarah asked.

"As you have pointed out, he is not the most logical of beings," Spock said. "However, we were instrumental. At least the captain was."

"Spock just irritated him," Kirk added.

"How shocking," Jareth's dry comment only raised the Vulcan's brow.

"When he attempted to kill Captain Kirk, his parents interceded and removed his 'toys'," Spock went on when the exchange finished.

"Then, where are they?" Jareth asked, ready to go fetch whoever.

"I didn't see them. They were invisible."

"Speaking of seeing-" Sarah prompted.

A crystal appeared with Trelane in it, enjoying tea with the worm.

"Is he drinking tea with a worm?" Kirk asked.

"It appears so. I can not get a reading on what the crystal is formed of or how the images are transmitted to it," Spock frowned, reluctantly displaying emotion.

"Magic," Sarah smiled sweetly. "Who else would he drink tea with- the fireys?"

"Do I want to know what they are?" Kirk asked carefully.

"I'd instruct the labyrinth to send him there next, " Jareth pondered aloud, "but that should not be a problem. "

"Why not?" Kirk asked impatiently.

"It's peach tea," his majesty stated, as if that solved the whole thing.

"Unless peach tea is something like Romulan ale, I'd worry," Kirk contradicted.

"Never had any of that- but peaches here are a soporific. And, special ones, hallucenogenic. In tea, however, the latter will not be an issue."

"Are your results based on the effects on humans?" Spock asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Trelane is not. Therefore, drugging him may prove to have results contrary to that which you desire."

The goblins rushed forward on cue, allowing Jareth to kick one across the room.

"That was uncalled for," Kirk said, not sure what they were dealing with now.

"They like being kicked, and it helps my frustration level. Unless you prefer another target, shut up."

"Why you--"

"Cool it!" Sarah yelled. "Or- he'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"The what?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself about, unless you continue to make a jackass of yourself," Jareth said calmly. "Now, tell me, from where did my goblins take you?"

"We can not divulge classified information," Spock informed him in a stilted tone.

"It may be hard to return you then."

"If you got us here, then returning us should be a snap," Jim countered.

"Should be is the operative phrase. I truly have no interest in your classified whatevers. If we are allies, a level of trust is warranted," Jareth sniffed.

"Besides, for all you know, this is not even real," Sarah added.

Jareth's sly smile at that unnerved the captain. He had little doubt it was real, but there was more strange about his highness than the hair.

"Furthermore, he tampered with time, therefore, we do not know if you are from the same time frame as Sarah. Though, I highly doubt that you are, given your mode of dress and those things in your hands."

"Very well," Jim sighed. "Captain James T Kirk, Federation Starship USS Enterprise. My first officer is Spock of the planet Vulcan. If we are in the past, then the easiest way to specify time would be the twenty third century."

"I guess I'll quit worrying about the end of the world then," slipped out from Sarah.

"Thank you, " Jareth said. "Now, tell me about this irritating pest. If the worm does not put him to sleep, what can I do to foil him?" At first, when events turned this way rather than fleeing to elsewhere with Sarah, his only intention in using these two was the initial value of putting Trelane in the game, and perhaps salting the wound when Trelane was defeated, to see his foes standing over him. Now, it seemed they might be useful in causing that defeat. "If he can not reach the castle, specifically the Escher room, by the time the clock expires, I will still have power over him, and can exile him."

"What's to keep him from coming back?" Spock asked. "Or wishing someone else away?"

"Nothing, but there is only so much that can be done. If the defeat is humiliating enough, pride might."

"Or it might make him keep on trying for a rematch," Kirk shot back.

"Short of killing him, that is always a possiblity," Jareth countered. "And I would prefer not to introduce death to my world."

"We aren't killers either," Kirk admitted slowly.

"Then, we do what we can and pray it is sufficient," Jareth declared, ending the matter.

"Pray?" Kirk asked.

"If that offends you, then your prayers would be of doubtful effacy," Jareth sighed. "But do not impede those who chose to do so."

"I'm just surprised.."

"If that's all it takes, you'd better stay inside the castle," Sarah advised. "That's the least surprising thing here."

Considering a worm who served tea and the goblins, Kirk had to agree with her statement. Grimacing, he fell to his standard procedure; chat up the girl for information. "So, how did you and what's his name meet?" he asked with his most charming, ingratiating smile as he moved to stand near Sarah.

Sarah smothered her reflexive ''oh brother'' gag reaction. "I ran his labyrinth to win back my brother, after I wished that he be taken."

Spock looked up from the tricorder. "Why wish for someone to be taken then strive to free them? That is most illogical."

Jareth gave her a look that said a variety of things, and made her have the childish impulse to stick out her tongue at him. "I was fifteen- how many fifteen year olds are logical?"

"At present, there are approximately one hundred thousand forty two adolescents of that age on Vulcan. All of them are logical."

"Just approximately?" Sarah asked, trying, without success to do the one eyebrow raise.

"Given time distortions, I can not be more precise. I was speaking also, of my proper time. At the present time in which I am, I do not have access to the census records."

"Is he always like this- or did the goblins break him?" Jareth asked.

"Always," Kirk nodded. "Now, Sarah, you were saying?"

"I asked that the child be taken," she sighed.

"And I took him," Jareth added. "But, when she refused her dreams, Sarah was given thirteen hours to complete the labyrinth or lose both her dreams and her brother. Half brother."

Something almost emotional flickered on Spock's mien.

"So, that's what I did, with the help of friends. But, someone didn't just sit in his castle and wait. He tried to stop me. I was put in an oubliette."

''Only after you chose down. You could have had the helping hands take you up."

"Then, you sent the cleaners after me." Sarah's attention had shifted from telling Jim Kirk her story to debating Jareth.

"Only after you insulted my labyrinth. Piece of cake indeed. "

''The fireys.."

"Were none of my doing- but I did leave a rope where Hoghead could find it and rescue you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"But then the bog- now that- reeks!"

"Actually, it was only Haggle that was put in the bog. You would not have gone with him if you hadn't been hugging the little scab."

"The peach."

"Didn't like the dream?"

Sarah could not say anything on that score. "It did make me lose time."

"But you did make it in time- so you had an enjoyable time still. Nothing lost. "

"The junkyard."

"Like the fireys, simply there."

"The Escher room."

"What did I do there?" Jareth looked confused.

"You made it too hard to - to leave."

"I think I have the better complaint for that episode."

"Look, if you two must have a lovers' spat," Jim called in his best captain voice, "do it later, okay?"

"We are not-" Sarah began.

"Having a spat," Jareth spoke over her. "We are clarifying issues- and the debate could prove useful to the current endeavor."

"Oh- plan on dancing with Trelane?" Sarah smirked.

"Not hardly."

"You mentioned friends- will Trelane have the benefit of such friends?" Spock asked, hoping that he was steering a course to logic.

"No. I've had the Labyrinth evacuate any possible help. Ludo has been sent to visit a quarry on the other side of my kingdom. " At Kirk's look, he added, "Rocks are his friends. Didymus and his steed are somewhere in the castle, the armory I think. You can visit them later, Sarah. Hogwart is in the gardens. "

"What about Hoghead and Haggle?" Spock asked.

"I said, in the garden."

"Hoggle has many names," Sarah covered.

"I see," Kirk nodded in disbelief.

"Furthermore, the fairies are swarming and the fireys have been turned loose on the entire place." Jareth looked very pleased. "I did leave the Sage and his hat in place. They can only confuse him."

"What are the fairies and fireys?" Spock asked.

"The fireys like to dismember people, for fun, "Sarah shuddered. "Because their bodies are fully detachable. And the fairies are little women who bite. Like overgrown mosquitos."

"Only if provoked," Jareth pointed out. "But - it takes little to do so."

Kirk found a spot to sit upon, trying to assimilate everything, and deciding he really hoped this was all a hallucination. The fact that Sarah seemed to like the - the- he was not sure yet what that was- better than him challenged that assumption. "If he put you through all that, Miss, why are you here helping him?"

"He asked me to," was her simple response. "And he did save me from brathood. " She shrugged. "At the time, I was scared, and ticked, but with time, it's become the best memory of my life."

"Why did you ask her?" Jim asked, still trying for something resembling sense.

"No one else has ever done well as she did- and - having seen the goblins, would you ask any of them to help with anything other than filling in if the football got lost?"

"Then may I ask why you wish to stay here? Why not let Trelane have this place if you find the company so appalling?" Spock asked.

"Responsibility," Jareth scowled. "It is my duty to my people to manage this land of less than desirable outcasts and stand as a buffer between this world and the others. The needs of the people outweigh mine."

Spock nodded succinctly. Finally, something he could comprehend.

"Only if I found a ruler who could deal with fairness and just mercy with my subjects to replace me, and only if there was some joy awaiting me would I leave. Trelane does not match the description."

"What joy would you look for?" Spock asked curiously.

"That is not for me to decide. But, I doubt you and I would define joy in equal terms."

"In my philosophy class they said joy isn't attainment, but the longing for something that is too great to be defined," Sarah mused, taking interest.

"I did not realize Vulcan had established contact with your world in this time- as you did not seem to recognize my planet of origin."

"We haven't contacted anyone- yet," Sarah said. "Officially, anyhow. CS Lewis said something to that effect."

"Yes. Interesting fellow. My mother indulged in his writings. She was human or will be."

"Can we table the philosophy discussion?" Kirk asked impatiently.

"Perhaps it is time to see how our adversary is progressing," conceded the goblin king. If Trelane was just a normal opponent, then it would all be simple. He would fail, and being under Jareth's power, be banished and stripped of memories. That would solve all the related problems. The two space cadets would be adopted out or even sent home, depending on the king's favor. All neat and clean. Of course, if Trelane were normal, this would not be happening. As it was, Jareth had no idea what tricks would produce the proper results. Two, he had less power now thanks to something he had not revealed yet, the primary reason Sarah had been his first thought when disconcertment drove him to leave the castle. Therefore, things were out of whack. Finally, children were much easier to keep occupied than adults. But, despite bravado, he could not harm the wished persons. This uncertainty could drive him to drink. Being in control was what he did. Out of control was not something to be repeated. Ever.

As Jareth and the captain peered into a crystal, Sarah, from the corner of her mouth, whispered to the Vulcan, "Being caged with two Alpha control freaks is less than ideal."

"I can not disagree with that."

They joined the other two in observing Trelane's discussion with Alph, Ralph, Ray, and Jay- the guards.

"Why doesn't he just go through one or the other?" Kirk asked.

"One leads to the castle- eventually," Jareth said. "The other too certain death."

"I vote for the latter," Kirk grimaced. "Which is which?"

"It changes daily- and he can only ask one of the upper guards. The lower two know nothing. One of them can not tell the truth, the other can not lie."

"If he merely asks one if the other would tell him that the door behind the one being asked is the way to one or the other, he will have the answer," Spock informed them.

"I'm aware of that- and Sarah did get it right."

"I did?" Sarah looked amazed. "But- that fall-"

"You are still alive aren't you? "

"It didn't take me straight to the castle."

"I said - eventually. Nothing is a straight shot in the labyrinth, except the way to certain death."

"What form does certain death take?" Spock asked.

"Depends on the quester. For Sarah, it was the door to her bedroom."

"I'm going to die in my own room?" she looked ill now.

"It was the door back to the mortal world," Jareth explained. "Certain death, eventually."

"Trelane is not human," Spock reminded. "Furthermore, he seems to be the type of being to have no concept of death, therefore, there may be no place that door could lead that would mean certain death."

"Trelane is not the sort this labyrinth was designed for; therefore, all expectations and rules are compromised," Jareth snapped. "I'm assuming that if he fails to make it here, I'll be able to dispatch him, as he will have not succeeded and be under my rule. However, that is not assured, I know. If he succeeds, then the prize of your freedom is ironic, and meaningless because I don't intend to keep either of you two. But it would automatically send him back home- though since he came without the wish, then will it? If it does, will he return?" Jareth had begun pacing again. "And lest you think this does not matter, gentlemen, consider this- this borderland between the mortal dimension and the enchanted planes has been entrusted since time began with great power reserves to be used for the service of creation and the Maker. Should it be taken over by a purile despot, I dare say your lives would be affected. "

"That is a logical conclusion, amid a sea of illogic," Spock noted dryly.

Still venting, Jareth was carried away on his own ire. "I don't even have all the power I should since.."

"Trelane took some of your power?" Kirk asked.

"No."

"Did I damage you when ...I mean you said no one else had.. so did that " Sarah floundered for a tactful way to ask what she wanted to, but still conveyed her meaning.

"Do you recall the lines in your book, Sarah?" As he said this, the book appeared in his hand, then drifted to Spock. "Read the glowing phrase, Mr. Spock, please."

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl," Spock recited, pausing to give Sarah a one eyebrowed look, "and given her certain powers."

"I can't manufacture powers out of thin air, you know. To give you anything, I had to do it from what I had." The words were meant to sound irritated, testy. They came out as a mild whisper.

"Well, since you are both here- all of his powers are here too, right?" Kirk asked with a wave of his hands somewhat like an orchestra master's directions. "Sarah, give them back or work with him."

"Who died and made you emperor?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I'm just being- - logical."

"Hardly," Jareth sniffed. "It's not that simple, and explaining the matter would take more time than we have and intellect than you have. Captain." Glancing obliquely at Sarah, added, "If you will consent to stay a bit after this is over, I will clarify." Thus, he achieved his dual intent, to insult the captain and ask for more time with Sarah.

She had a million things that needed doing, but found herself saying, "Yeah. I'd like to. But, is there any way I can help? Or let you use your powers that are in me?"

"He's taken the left door," Kirk's announcement prevented a reply.

Jareth uttered a word that sounded like a curse, even though it matched no word in any of the translation programs Spock had on his tricorder. "He took the door that we didn't want him to."

"Think he'll choose up or down?" Sarah asked.

The king glanced at the crystal. "He's having a chat with the helping hands."

"Can you tell them to drop him?" Kirk suggested.

"I've been considering, " Spock declared. "Abusing him will only lead to our mutual detriment. While we may not know how to contact his parents, given their cosmic level of power, reason leads one to believe that they probably do have the capacity to know where he is. Their ire benefitted our cause on our last meeting, however, discipline does not indicate hatred. The opposite in fact. If we harm the child they obviously love, it could be a terrible thing."

"He has a point," Sarah agreed. "For whom God loves He chastens."

"You think Trelane's parents are gods?" Kirk asked.

"No- they are not GOD, " Sarah said emphatically. "But parenting principals that work are derived from His treatment of His own. Didn't Dobson's work on parenting survive to your day?"

"The captain has never read parenting manuals," Spock informed her. "Though, it might be a wise move on his part, all things considered."

The expression on Kirk's face made Jareth wonder if he wanted to borrow an oubliette to throw his first officer in or hide in himself. "Has many children does he?"

"It would seem probable."

"Would you be quiet, Mister?"

"Vulcans can not lie, sir. But, regardless, given the latest considerations, we dare not harm Trelane, but still must neatralize him."

"If we knew where his parents were," Jareth mused, pacing up the wall, "it might be possible to reach them, if Sarah would help me. Her gift relies heavily on the wishing ability of my power, though in her, its refinement is tenuous at best. By where- I mean exactly where. It would be safe to assume that our adversary's vision is more far seeing, seeing on a different level altogether, than most define sight. So, he was able to project an image that was followable with little difficulty. You lack that."

"True, but the Captain did encounter them. Even that could help, could it not?"

"Neither he or I is Vulcan, Spock," Kirk reminded. "We can't mind meld."

"But, if you thought of it, one of Jareth's crystals could image it," Sarah's words held the weight of testimony.

"Yes, if it was in a dream, but dreams are rather imprecise. I might even recognize them." But doubtful.

"I recall the exact coordinates," Spock affirmed.

"Let me guess, Vulcans never forget either," Sarah essayed.

"Affirmative."

First to feel the tremor was Sarah, allowing her to cry out a warning to Jareth was was still perched on the ceiling. Moments before the trembling could shake him loose, he transformed to his owl form, gliding down to the floor in time to steady Sarah.

The two time travelers looked mystified, having felt nothing, but instinctively, they looked to the orb winnowing in the air.

"It appears that Trelane has reached the bottom of the passage and is attempting to pound his way out of a dungeon," Spock's dispassionate words related.

"Oubliette, not dungeon."

"Why are they rocking like they're in an earthquake and we aren't?" Kirk asked, gesturing towards the king and girl.

"We are tied to the Labyrinth- you are not." Jareth guided Sarah to the throne so she could sit without falling, retaining his grip in the edge for safety.

"So what is going on?" Kirk persisted.

"He's pounding on the wall, obviously. But with sufficient force to cause a disturbance," Jareth snapped, wishing he could amend the rules. "That is not something precedented."

"So, if he's there, shouldn't you be?" Sarah asked, recalling her experience with the cleaners.

"Once again, I reiterate, he is not you, Sarah. But, someone really should attempt to lead him back to the start at this point. He could damage a living being though."

"Do you have holograms?" Kirk asked, trying to be helpful.

"Does this look like a spaceship or technological monstrosity?" Jareth fumed. "However, we do have ghosts, or what you would call ghosts. Time travelers who have become trapped and sought sanctuary. They can have a semblance of solidity here, but the lack of substance keeps them from harm and from true life."

"How sad," Sarah whispered.

"It is a risk of tampering so greatly with time."

"We've gone through time before- with no ill effects. Well, almost none," Kirk protested, Edith Keeler's shadow looming over him; from the look that flickered on his first officer's face, he'd guess Zarabeth's memory haunted him as well. "And we just now were yanked back in time."

"Technically, you are in a place that exists between times itself," Jareth's tone was pinched. "Therefore, although Sarah is from one time and you another, you are not traveling between times, merely to a between time. Did you use some scientific method to time shift?"

"Yes, pretty much. "

"I won't take 'time' to explain the hows, for lack of the same and the fact that knowledge has danger in inherent, but they altered time's events, making their existance an anamoly to their proper time. Even though a version of themselves existed in the resulting time, they did not. But without death, they were trapped, even though their alteration was part of destiny itself. Please, ask no more for a space. Especially not when they arrive. Their lives are bitter enough without foolish questions. "

Abruptly turning away, Jareth called out, "Lia."

Moments later, what looked as if it was the hologram of a plain young woman in clothes more outdated that Sarah's seemed to either Federation officer appeared, gaining substance with every second.

Jareth showed her the crystal. "Would you go and show this fool to the beginning of the maze- or at least get him to stop pounding?" Another shudder rippled through him and Sarah. "He is dangerously mercurial- so I dare not send Hogwart or anyone else. Feel free to call upon the cleaners."

She nodded, vanishing. When next she was seen, she was leading Trelane past another set of false alarms.

"Good. Back to the starting point," Jareth nodded, taking a seat on the throne arm.

"Won't that make him mad?" Kirk asked, questioning the wisdom of this move.

"He is mad, insanely so," Jareth argued. "Angry. Perhaps. Or maybe it'll be just another game or challenge."

"He is a poor loser," Spock contributed.

"He has ten hours left."

"So much time?" Sarah looked concerned. Then, something that had nagged at her made her say, "That woman- Lia- looked familiar."

Jareth hummed a bar of music.

"She was at the ball."

He nodded.

Kirk opened his mouth to ask what ball, then shut it. He didn't really care.

"I don't suppose you could have another one?"

The pointedness of the query made Jareth suspect there was more to it than wanting to dance with him again. Pity that.

"To what purpose?"

"Distraction." Unsaid was - what else?

"Trelane did exhibit a fondness for dancing," Spock chimed in supportively. "At least he did."

Kirk's scowl agreed with that statement.

"I can't create an illusion randomly," Jareth argued. "And the time it would take would be better spent trying to contact his parents."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Sarah finally voiced her concern.

"Yes, but more feasable than inducing an illusion since he is resistant to normal drugs." His jaw set. "If he begins to get too close, that can be tried, though at the moment, I don't know how. The tea did not even make him drowsy."

"Trelane does not require sustenance, it appears," Spock told them. "When we were his guests, he gave a banquet, but nothing had flavor, indicating his unfamiliarity with what food should be. Perhaps if we knew what he does require for nourishment, we could drug that."

"I kind of doubt he'll share that data," Sarah rejoined. "So, let's try to find the parents. Tell'm that their kid has broken curfew."

"Ha. Ha." Kirk's laugh held no humor.

"His olfactory sense is impaired," Jareth contributed. "The Bog itself did not phase him- just the trip. When he zapped back- not once did he say anything regarding the odor."

"Make yourself comfortable," Spock instructed, ignoring the captain. "I will endeavor a reverse meld so that you can see where the parents were last .." he paused, seen was not the appropriate word. "Encountered. This type of meld is rarely if ever performed, and risks much, madness or death even. However, it is a plausible enough solution to be termed hope."

Jareth nodded as Sarah rose to let him have the proper seat, but he took her hand, not allowing escape. On a visceral level, she knew that even though the powers she held were out of his reach, in some way that touch, that nearness returned something-- precious to the king.

Sarah had no way of knowing, no one had any way to know that her contact during the meld served as a conduit, drawing a fragment of her mind into the circuit, opening her to an assault of sensation that drove her to her knees.

Looking on, Kirk felt the unpleasant sensation of helplessness wash over him. His best friend's face had taken on a grey cast; the goblin king upon whose goodwill they depended during this episode wore a masque of pain, and the girl beside him looked as if she could collapse at any second. Despite the timeless quality of that moment, it only lasted seconds. When Spock stepped back, Jim strode across the throneroom, asking all at once, "You guys okay?"

Spock nodded shakily. "Vulcans seldom attempt a meld in which their knowledge goes into another's mind. Only twice, but under radically different circumstances, though both in some way risk the lives of both parties if anything goes wrong. Do not ask more."

The king's hair, if possible, was even more on end, but he indicated that he was well. "It is not the same at all as when I skim off someone's dreams to know their price. One is like reading a book, the other like having the book printed on my mind, forcibly." His detached tone sharpened, in concern as awareness of self reoriented. "Sarah?"

"I'm okay. Just got caught in a backwash or something."

"You are unhurt?"

"I'm unharmed." The statement held a slight emphasis to clarify what she meant. "Let's go before I lose my nerve."

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked.

"I'm going with him to 'Gothos,' " Sarah calmly replied. "Just in case any of this gift of his can be useful. "

"Great- what if you're both killed?" Kirk asked indignantly. "We don't have any idea how to get out of here."

"If you have a better idea, speak up," Sarah sniped back. "But - part of the goblin king's power is in me- and for some reason, it can't be taken out, but from the way I react to the Labyrinth being hurt, and could feel what was happening in that meld thing, I'd say that that means something important. What? I don't know. From what I did see, the only way to get Trelane's parents to step in on their own is for one of us to almost be killed, and too almost."

Jareth silently added, If you think I'm leaving Sarah here with the biggest womanizer in the galaxy, think again. He'd caught a good bit more than Spock intended in the merging of their minds. "You'll be fine," he said aloud. "Quite possibly, I can adjust time so that you perceive only seconds passing while we are gone."

"That's if you get to come back - and just how will you go?" Kirk sarcastically asked. He still hadn't gotten that he was not captain here, or gotten it too well and was in denial.

"I wish the goblin king would take me to Gothos, right now," Sarah smiled.

"As you wish," Jareth's response held a trace of laughter before they vanished. There might have been a hole in reality that they stepped through, or not.

"Fascinating," Spock's standard observation was made.

"Yeah, right. " Kirk dropped onto the throne as if it was his own chair back on his ship. One of the spheres was on the floor. He picked it up, but it remained blank.

"Only the king or someone he has given one to can utilize it," Spock instructed. "Though it was not my intent, the alienness of his mind allowed me to see bits and pieces of information as I gave him the coordinates of the Gothos system."

"How much could he see?" Kirk asked, wondering if classified information was revealed.

"That is unknowable. His mind is quite strong, not since that incident in which our bodies were taken over by the three ancients have I met another so strong. However, even if Jareth read the entirity of my mind, I believe his interests lie elsewhere."

"Did you learn anything that could be useful?"

"That is yet to be seen - though at present - little if any seems to fit that description. I did find out more about the 'given certain powers' phrase."

When Spock went silent, Kirk prompted, "Go on."

For a moment, it looked like the Vulcan would refuse to reply, then, "It is not useful to our cause, but the term refers to something much like the ceremony T'Pring and I shared as children. He gave a bit of himself to her, though it was a one way exchange that left him incomplete until she accepts it and him, returning a bit of herself to fill the gap. That gap is mirrored in the Underground and allowed Trelane's entry. However, even though merely telling Sarah this to give her the chance to complete the circle and close the chink in the armor, as it were, would alleviate the question of Trelane's return once he is disposed of, Jareth does not want to tell her."

"Why?" Kirk's frustration was plain.

"It would be a lie if she professed a bond that did not exist, and possibly be ineffective to the purpose. That is not an area I can assess with surity."

"So- they are in a sense- engaged," Kirk mused.

"A rather ambiguous sense."

Not sure what to say, Jim fell back on 'wit'. "If they go into Pon farr, I'll look for that bog he keeps mentioning."

Spock's face went cold. "That is an instance that is highly unlikely."

Belatedly, Jim recalled how touchy his friend had been on that subject. He considered saying it had been a joke, but that was obvious, and would further ridicule Spock.

"So, do you think we have any chance of escape? If we aren't actually in the past, then could we raise the ship on the comlinks?"

"We are not in a cosmographic location, therefore, no."

This was going to be a very long "moments only."

Before stepping from the tesseract, Jareth encased himself and Sarah in a magic bubble so they could breath safely. Spock's assessment had been correct, he had had for a moment the awareness of every incident in Spock's life. Most of it bored the king, but the fact that the air here was poison he found worthwhile.

"Now what?" she asked. "Yell?"

"Surely they- wish they had names- know we are here," Jareth replied. "But, it can't hurt to call out. Hello? Anyone out there missing a child?"

Silence. "Don't they appreciate how rarely you just let a kid go home without the trials of Hercules?" Sarah joked weakly.

"It would seem not- or considering the child, perhaps they are off celebrating."

Mist passed by them. "Can you see any better than I can?" she asked, hoping that the avian vision translated into his humanity.

"Sorry."

So, he wasn't as close to omnipotent as she had fancied. That was comforting at an oddly uncomforting moment.

"Hey!" she yelled at the sky, at least she was fairly sure that way was up, "did you know your son broke out of his time out session? We'd really like to return him to you. " Under her breath adding, "along with a few creative discipline solutions. Paddle with holes drilled in it maybe. No, that wouldn't work. I slapped him, he doesn't feel pain."

"What did he do to provoke you?" Under the curiousity was anger.

"Did a real good impression of the helping hands, only without the help. And without goodness. Precoscious brat." Seeing a look in his eyes that was dangerous at the moment, Sarah held up her hand. "No now. Don't say it." Her eyes to the sky reminded him that threatening offspring might not be a wise plan.

Rather than fume aloud revenge plans, Jareth settled for attempting again to rid himself of the offender. "I'm King Jareth- and this is Sarah Williams. Your child has run away from home and -is in my Labyrinth. He seems to like it, so well that he wants to stay and take my place. That just won't work. Besides, it really is no place for a child, and he's managed to wish away two people that he really does not want to redeem. Such a thing is out of order entirely."

"And what if someone really needs to use the Labyrinth?" Sarah added. "Would Trelane be able to cure bratitis?" When he's the biggest brat of all? And flunked plays well with others?

HIS GAME INTERFERES WITH A NECESSITY? thundered over them.

"Absolutely," Sarah yelled back.

WE HEAR. YOU NEED NOT STRAIN YOUR FEEBLE THROAT.

"Oh. Sorry."

HAS HE HARMED SOMEONE?

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "Milady Sarah. By definitions of honor in our lands, she has been hurt." His glare said plainly, do not correct me.

"Right. I just wanted to die after he made a grab at me," she mumbled.

"And, his game has made me appear weak, which compromises the safety of those I am responsible for," Jareth added, a more valid point.

NOT SO MUCH YOU.

How did they know that? he wondered. "It will be fixed."

"What?" Sarah whispered, though she was sure that her whisper could be heard.

He shook his head.

OUR SON COULD RULE YOUR LABYRINTH- THE TIES THAT BIND YOU ARE CAN BE MOVED. DO YOU WANT YOUR DREAMS, GOBLIN KING?

A ball of light appeared inside the bubble.

"What is that?" Sarah found herself asking.

In Jareth's own voice, came the reply, but he did not speak.

IT IS A CRYSTAL, NOTHING MORE. BUT IF YOU TURN IT, IT WILL SHOW YOU YOUR DREAMS. IT IS NOT A GIFT FOR AN ORDINARY KING WHO TENDS TO SCREAMING MONSTERS.

Temptation crouched on Jareth's door. He suspected what he'd see upon looking inside. He could almost hear his own phantom voice saying, "I choose a mortal life- with you," like some wispy elf princess' misquote.

"Offering someone something they already own- it's been done before- but failed then, as now. Trite. "

Spock's memories sifted through his brain, he paused on one that was taken not from direct experience but from reading a logbook.

"Didn't you promise that your son would not bother Captain Kirk anymore or his friends? He has wished them to my labyrinth hoping for revenge. I would say that is bothering, but that could be my own opinion, nothing more."

"I'd have to agree, " Sarah chimed in, "Captain Kirk looked very annoyed- though with Spock it's hard to tell."

"Furthermore, " Jareth added, "even if I chose to take what is offered, and let Trelane run the show - the Labyrinth is a complex realm, not meant for games. I won't turn my people over to another. Not while I'm in their trust." He paused. "My preference is not to hurt the boy- but I will not allow his antics to endanger my realm. What must be done, will be." Even if I don't have any blazing idea in the great galaxies what that is.

Thunder rumbled overhead and all around them. Shimmers ran across what had been an invisible surface protecting them from the noxious air.

"I'm sending you back, Sarah."

"Not on your life- I don't abandon friends. And if you did, the orb might break and you'd be dead, and --"

"I'm immortal!"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling they can kill you, so if you have to die, you'll have company."

Mulishness that he'd seen every morning of his own life in his own mirror shone in Sarah's scared eyes. "Very well, just don't say a word about cake."

Minutes or centuries ticked past, and the thunder clarified into two separate notes. It almost sounded as if an argument of unintelligible words was taking place between giants.

Finally the female voice spoke.

WE WILL RECLAIM OUR SON, AFTER HE COMPLETES YOUR LABYRINTH.

"You can take him now, I'll call it a draw or let him win," Jareth offered.

NO. HE IS NOT TO BECOME A QUITTER.

Silence. More silence. Then..

FIX YOUR FLAW, GOBLIN KING. OR WE CAN NOT GUARANTEE ANOTHER WILL NOT USE IT AGAINST YOU.

"Thank y"

Lightening arched towards them. Sarah could not hold in a scream. Jareth was sure that he was now deaf, but that sound went on, so maybe not.

And they were in the throne room.

"Five minutes have passed, if my chronometer is still accurate," Spock announced as Jim's chivalry kicked in to disentangle Sarah from the muddle of arms and legs that occurred when she and his majesty were dumped on the floor unceremoniously.

"Well, he's being taken home, as soon as he completes the Labyrinth, " Sarah said, after thanking the captain. "Their son is not to become a quitter." The last was said in a tone of arrogant disdain, akin to the way she'd once sassed Karen as Ma- DAM. With quiet ire, she continued, "Just what were you doing- thinking about killing yourself to save me?"

"Hoping to save you," Jareth's reply held the scornful tone of one explaining something entirely too simple to a slow wit.

"Do you think I want you to sacrfice yourself for me? I- I don't." The finishing words obviously were not her first choice.

"Why?" he wasn't letting her off that easily.

Her eyes flicked toward the Federation men, reminding him that there was an audience.

"Don't let us disturb you," Kirk chuckled.

Turning to glare at the captain, she hissed, "You- off my planet!"

"This is not technically a planet, and though separated by time, you are both from the same one," Spock's unhelpful comment overrode Jareth's chuckle.

"Go wait at the bottom of the stairs, boys," he drawled, zapping them to the stair room.

"That is a cool skill to have," Sarah noted.

"Especially at family reunions."

Looking impressed, she very casually asked, "Oh? Want to be my date at the next Williams or worse- Davis- Karen's family- one I'm hijacked to?" In full uniform to shock them would be nice, silently was tacked on.

"That would imply certain things would it not?"

"I guess so."

"Are you aware what my gift means? The sharing of powers?" From a distance they circled each other warily.

"I have a feeling that my answer is no, not totally anyway." Though an inkling, yeah.

His smile could have been etched with a razor. "I will tell you, when our guests are gone," though the ever so gentle emphasis on our told her that her inkling was more than that. "To that end, let's check on HIM."

Without his beckoning gesture being needed, Sarah crossed the space she had kept between them to look into the globe. Lia was still leading Trelane around the edge of the Labyrinth, apparently looking for an alternate entrance.

"Lia," he called into the mystic orb. Slightly, the woman in it cocked her head, listening unobtrusively. "Let the " he checked himself; a lady was present. "Young man come on to the castle. He has five hours left. Hurry."

Then, silently, he summoned and transported the chief fairy and firey. "How did your assignments progress?"

Sarah could not speak fairy, yet, but she knew the sound of a gushy female when she heard one. Jareth's tone was clipped, in the same language. Finally, in disgust, he sent the little creature away. "One day, I will learn that those fairies are worth little more than their amusement value to Hogwart for target practice. The fairies are all charmed by Trelane."

"Yah, that man play good. His head comes off, " the firey bobbed in agreement.

Before the king could unleash his temper, Sarah's cooling voice reached him. "It's just as well, all things considered."

Checking his ire, Jareth nodded. "Yes. Damaging their whelp might be fatal. Fine. Go on back to your gang." Turning to Sarah, he added, "The fairies are being dispatched to return our people home in shifts as Trelane passes their neighborhood."

Sarah just nodded, not calling him on the our again.

"I'm getting really tired of meglamaniacs popping us around," Kirk fumed as he looked at the stairways leading nowhere everywhere.

"However, the efficiency does seem superior to that of the transporter. It is a pity that Dr. McCoy can not enjoy this method of locomotion as well."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Perhaps. It has been apparent in the past that humans find humor a useful tool in abating stressful or unfamiliar situations, therefore, utilizing that tool in an effort to return you to maximum efficiency would be a wise gesture. However, as humor is not logical, judging its aptness is not a simple matter."

"Yeah, well. It still needs work."

"Noted."

"Why do you think we've been dumped in this- this..." Kirk had no idea what to call it.

"It appears to be an Escher room, modeled on the artwork of a late twentieth century Earth artist, MC Escher."

"To what purpose?"

"On Earth, it was a mere whimsy. Here? Insufficient data to conclude."

"YOU JERK!"

Startled the two men looked up as Sarah landed near them. "He wants to keep me safe while Mr. Gothos and he confront each other," she bitterly explained. "Oh my!" Sarah's eyes roved around. "So much for that theory."

"Theory?" Kirk asked.

"That King Tights crafted everything here to reflect something personal to me- I have bookends that look like Hoggle. A stuffed animal that's like Didymus. A book with Ludo's picture. Toy Labyrinth. ER- had. I outgrew all that, of course. And a- Jarethdoll." She slurred the last two words rapidly. "And an Escher poster. Yeah, I know. Meglomania." She laughed a bit. "So I guess that would make he and I well suited?"

Spock's brow went up again. She'd love to know how he did that. "Perhaps - aside from the observation on ego- you have not displayed that trait in our company- your observation, if reversed could be seen as accurate."

"What did he just say?" Sarah whispered to Kirk.

"I have absalutely no idea."

"Perhaps the king managed to place objects in your life that would provoke an affinity with the Labyrinth- however, the observation that his ego is rather inflated seems to be one that is on target."

"I got Didymus- the stuffed one when I was seven. The book, before- I'm going to kill him."

"That could be difficult," Spock advised. "And- it would be appreciated if you waited until we were returned to the Enterprise. However, how will you return home if you kill him?"

"Must you be so - logical?" making logical sound like a curse.

"Yes."

Raking a hand through her hair, Sarah blew out her breath. "I wonder if he's going to sing." Her eyes roved over the stairs, her inner ear hearing a song only for her.

"Sing?" Kirk asked.

Softly, "How you turn my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel. " She sighed, like he did once. "I can't recall the rest, well, anyway."

But she could.

Yes,she could.

Truth was staring her right in the face, and it hurt like hell. But it was the sweetest pain.

"Do you think he'll sing again?" Kirk asked leerily, visions of I'll Take You Home Again Kathleen dancing in his head.

"To what purpose?" Spock asked. "I can see little purpose to most of this experience actually, so perhaps even though singing would not have a logical purpose - he might find it necessary. However, the timbre of his majesty's voice, accent, etc. would lead one to believe that it might be a more pleasant sound than Lt. Riley's drunken warbling. And he does appear sober."

"He sings very well," Sarah confirmed, not looking at them as memories surrounded her. Here, more than anywhere she had been since arriving this time, was alive with ghosts of her past, their very existance making her former boldness a lie. "And there is a purpose. Do you really want that egomaniac twerp ruling a place that gives him the power to kidnap anyone who is wished away?"

"Which one?" Kirk asked rhetorically.

"Ya gots that right." The voice came out of the shadows.

"Hoggle! How did you get here?"

The little man shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, Jareth don't know what everyone does, you know? I stayed in the garden for the most part, when this all began, but I knews yous was here, and I don't trust 'm at all. Not much no how. So, when I gots da chance, I snuck in. Knew you'd wind up 'ere sooner or later."

She moved as if to hug him, but Hoggle held up a hand. "None of dat. None of dat. I don't want to fall back into no bog. " He looked over at the two men. "Who're they?"

"Just what I was about to ask about you," Kirk countered.

"I believe she said Hoggle, also known as Hogwart, Hoggish, Haggle, and.."

"Yeah, yeah. Jareth put a spell on my name once so that it gets mispronounced nine outta ten times. "

"Why can she say it then?" Kirk asked. "And why did he do it?"

"Twas when 'e was a little bugger. Havin' a temper tantrum. Anger magic's chancy business. Y'know. A childish fit spell aint' easy to reverse, cause it's got no logic ta it. Now, Sarah here. She done broke his hold on her last time, so none of his spells affect 'er 'less she allows it specific like. " Hoggle looked like a proud father on that line, then consterned. "Wasn't supposed to say that."

"You can say we tricked you into it," Kirk offered.

"I won't let on that I know," Sarah promised. "Is Didymus or Ludo with you?"

"Ludo's too big to sneak much of anywhere. Didymus' steed is hiding, so he can't find 'm. And he won't leave the mutt."

Sarah accepted this with a nod. Hoggle went on, "I was in da lookout station for a while, that tree fellow's almost here. Can't figure it- almost like His ratship wants 'm to win." He looked over at the Federation officers. "They don't look worth keeping. Maybe that's it."

"It's a long story, "Sarah laughed, more at the expressions of the two not worth keeping than anything else. "And very strange."

"Hrmph. Well, I didn't help him none."

"I know, Hoggle."

The dwarf scowled at Spock. "What's that gizmo he's waving at me?"

"It's a tricorder," Spock informed him. "It takes scans to determine what you are, your general health, atmospheric readings, chemical compositions, etc. A variety of information actually that is entirely too long to list- as well as beyond your comprehension I'm certain."

"It won't hurt you," Sarah assured him hastily.

"If he keeps on insulting me, I won't be the one hurt."

"He's not insulting you," Sarah soothed. "It's just - what he does. I thought you had no pride?"

"I found me some."

"Fair maiden, hast thou truly returned, or do mine old eyes deceive me?" Apparently, Didymus had found his noble steed as they trotted in from the cubby hole that allowed Hoggle to enter.

Kirk blinked. Hoggle hadn't looked too terribly abnormal, but he saw a fox terrier, dressed to the nines, riding a sheepdog. "Spock. Tell me again that I didn't drink too much Romulan ale in the recent past."

"His readings do not match a normal Terran canine, but nor do they match those of a Terran human male. The dog however, the one being ridden, is in fact, a standard domestic canine."

Kirk nodded vaugely. How was he going to put this one in the logbook?

Sarah hit the highlights to catch her friends up to speed on what was going on. If they seemed remarkably accepting of the whole matter, it was only because they had seen much strange in their lives, this was not more or less so than any other incident really.

"Will you be in trouble if Jareth finds you here?" Sarah fretted when her story was done.

"Nah."

"If we state, truly, that we are here in service of you, my lady, it will be something of commendable virtue in his highness' vision."

"Okay, great. "

No sound let them know when Jareth arrived in an alcove overhead, but Sarah felt the air change and looked up to see him. He looked down in acknowledgement, gesturing for her to move out of the main area to a spot where he could see her, but she was not readily visible.

Then, Trelane clamored in, and this time, it was not a problem to hear the approach. "Tally ho. I won, I won. I won. "

Then, he saw the stairs going everywhere and no where all around him.

"You haven't yet, Trelane," Jareth called.

"Do I have to reach them?" Trelane pointed to the area he thought Spock and Kirk were, but were no more. The stairs had shifted around silently so that they were somewhere else.

"No. Just solve the Labyrinth, completely. "

"What does that mean?" Trelane sulked.

"If I told you, then you would not have won. " Bored, Jareth walked away, taking an impossible route.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! No one walks away from me. Where did you go?" Jareth had vanished to walk under Trelane's feet.

"Right here. I warn you - do not shout at me. Until now, I've been generous. You do not want to see my cruel side."

Instead of asking what he had done that was generous, spoiling Jareth's planned spiel, Trelane crossed his arms. "Yes. I do. What is your cruel side? I bet it's not as much fun as mine."

As he said mine, the room began to tremble, a temper fit building, designed to shake Jareth from his perch. This time, everyone felt it.

With a shout in an ancient language, Jareth ordered Hoggle to get Sarah out of there. But the girl was stubborn, and the dwarf could not budge her.

The shaking stopped abruptly. "I challenge you to a duel, " Trelane announced. "Swords, I think. Guns are for lesser beings, really," he smirked, looking down towards Kirk before materializing two swords of a gleaming metal.

Hoggle's soft groan prompted Sarah to whispere, "What?" She rather fancied Jareth was an expert swordsman. She would not ever confess how often she'd watched LOTR, Curse of the Black Pearl, Tyrone Power, Erol Flynn, or Star Wars picturing him as the swordsman.

"It's made of iron. Cold iron. Jareth can't even touch it to defend himself."

"That's not fair!" her scream echoed through the room. She had little doubt that Trelane had chosen deliberately.

"Of course it is. I decide what's fair and I say it is. It's not my fault he has an allergy."

The swords began to move towards their users' hands; Jareth found his fingers being forced open to accept it.

"Can I take his place?" Sarah fretted. "He gave me powers.."

"If thine powers originate from his highness, then thou wilst acquire the same intolerance to yon metal if thou usest them. "

"Our phasers are ineffective as well," Spock noted dispassionately as he crossed the room to stand with them.

By this time, the sword had forced itself into Jareth's hand and the fight was begun in earnest. Though the king was skilled, it was clear that the metal was making him ill.

Sarah knelt, barely taking her eyes off what she did not want to see. "Didymus, go - get Ludo."

"My lady, may I say that calling the rocks could prove rather painful for the rest of us?"

Sarah's eyes closed in emotional pain. "I can't just let him die."

The king's sudden cry of pain too great to suppress snapped her eyes open again. The shoulder wound bled freely, but it didn't look that bad, except- that iron made it poison.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sarah rose to leap down into the Escher room for the second time in her life.

"Jareth!"

He had fallen to his knees, but retained enough prescence of mind to bite out, "Get out of here, little girl."

"Won't work this time, your highness."

"Get out of the way so I can deliver the killing blow," Trelane ordered.

"Great incentive," she snapped. "Go jump in the bog."

In what had become overhead thanks to the shifting geography of the room, Hoggle wrestled with his flagging courage vs. his loyalties; Didymus was virtually barking in distress, Spock could see no logical alternatives, and Kirk couldn't even find an illogical one. It did gall that a girl with no Starfleet training could dare venture forth and he had no idea what to do.

None of this mattered to Sarah. All that did was that she knew without a doubt that Jareth was dying, and she could only hold him while he did.

"Damn you, Jareth, don't do this. " She ignored Trelane's pompous threats that made no sense at the moment. What more could the little twerp do? "I do believe in you.. yes I do.. I- I can't live with- without you." Bending forward to kiss him, the white gold cross she wore on an extra long chain because chokers bugged her, fell forward to brush against the dying king. Which touched him first, the cross or her lips was debatable and did not matter. Life began to flood back as the sky cracked open to let in two lights.

Trelane's groan confirmed that his parents were there, at last. Kirk cleared his throat, hoping to alert Sarah and Jareth to something other than each other.

"She's sorta singleminded- so's himself," Hoggle advised.

"Indeed," Spock noted.

"We are sorry - but we had to see that Trelane was truly out of bounds," the two beings said in concert.

That stirred Sarah to her feet. "Killing Jareth was proof? Why you--"

"Sarah!" Kirk barked. "Stand down."

Her regal glare turned icily on him as she mouthed, 'bite me'.

"Your young man will not die, thanks to the beliefs you hold and your love. Nothing is harmed, other than pride. We take our son now, and we go."

And they did with no real apology of worth being said.

"Are you all right?" Sarah fretted as Didymus and Hoggle showed the secret, non jumping path down to the arena level to the Star Fleet men.

"Yes. Did you mean it?" His eyes dared her to lie.

However, Sarah was too shaken to do so anyway. "Yeah. I do believe in you, and the world just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Even yours? You don't live here, my love. Yet."

Kirk cleared his throat. "I think it's time to send Spock and I home."

"No one said the words," Hoggle informed him. "An' I don't reckon gettin' Treeguy back 'ere'd do much good on gettin' m said, and don't advise it no how."

"He is right, Captain."

"Thank you, Spock, thank you very much."

"Oh, great. Elvis is still popular in the twenty third century," Sarah could not resist saying through her tears.

"Huh? Never mind. What words?"

"You may tell him, without fear, love," Jareth sighed, deliberately overusing the endearment. "This time, the words will not have effect if you say them."

Her look was hesistant and querulous.

He nodded. "I've never lied to you."

"Trelane should have said," she very carefully explained, "'through dangers untold and -"

"Cut to the chase. The last six only have meaning."

She looked irritated, so Jareth added, "I'll let you play dress up all you want, later."

"He shoulda said that Jareth had no power over him," Hoggle supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Hogpen."

"It's HOGGLE."

"Whatever."

"As the wisher, only he can say the words to re-open the portal. My grand plan to place him under my power and make it possible to send you two where you want to go and dispatch of Trelane went awry, " Jareth sighed. Before they could get too demoralized, he went on after a breath. "But if you give me a bit of recovery time, I can do so without that. Hogwart, take a memo. All iron is hereby banned from being imported by any method. Violators will be tipped headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench, and left there."

"Aye, sire, they will never get past me. I will never give permission."

"Very good, Didymus." Though his life was restored, Jareth was less than himself. For one who never had felt pain or sickness physically, it was novel and completely unpleasant to the point of debilitation.

"If I may be allowed, sir, you do not look at all well."

"Really, Mr. Spock? I wonder if a a poisoned sword of flame has been driven through my shoulder has much to do with it? What do you think?"

"Technically, flame might have done you less harm than steel, a derivation of iron. Furthermore, despite late twentieth century moving pictures that depicted swords made of destructive light that could be construed as flame being used, flames could not be a sword, much less be poisoned as they have no true substance with which to contain such a chemical, though there could be deadly fumes associated with them."

"Remind me never to ask 'im the time," Hoggle asked the small knight.

"Yea, verily."

"Can I help?" Sarah asked, feeling like that was her theme song this trip- but it beat ''it's not fair."

Jareth shook his head, not in denial but to clear it. While reminders were being given, remind him not to ever get sick again. It was not a pleasant sensation.

"Perhaps. You have powers equal to mine, but not the knowledge of how to use them."

"You can send me to Hogwart's when this is over, let's just get it over."

"If you stay in the Underground- it won't be with Hogwart."

Noises drowned out any attempt to explain about Harry Potter and what made him think she was staying questions.

"Ah, the goblins have come home," Jareth explained.

"They all live here?" Kirk asked, moving forward to give Sarah a hand at lifting the king.

"Some do." Jareth was still terribly pale, though the bleeding had stopped. "And we'd better return to the throne room. They will be looking for me, and might tear apart the castle doing so."

"Follow me, I know the way!" Didymus announced.

So, James T Kirk found himself and Spock supporting a Goblin King and following a dog with delusions of grandeur and trailed by a dwarf and young lady. Only one aspect of that situation might be half way interesting, but even a pretty girl was an afterthought compared to wanting his ship back.

The goblins saw them coming and began cheering. More than one recognized Sarah. Seeing Spock and Kirk, they got really excited. "We keep? We keep?"

"No you ninnies," Jareth snarled as he was rethroned. "They're just visiting. Now, g-"

"Pardon me, sire," Spock asked carefully. "But might I study them for a few minutes? I would only involve allowing them to pass near the tricorder." He held up his device to explain.

"Fine. Knock yourself out," Jareth sighed, adding under his breath to Sarah, "quickly. "

Kirk began pacing, though it was difficult with all the creatures doing their various happy dances. Jareth was recovering rapidly now, and leaned closer to Sarah, trying not to show how well he was beginning to feel. "See why I pace on the ceiling? Now, tell me, why would you want to stay in a hut that you would have to be bent double the entire time there over this castle? I can keep the rabble out of your way."

"Hogwarts is a fictional school where people learn magic."

"Can't be learned. Either you are born with it as such a part of you that it is like a sense or - there is one other way, but not learned or taken by force." Jareth shook his head.

"As I said, fiction."

"Putting the wrong ideas in people's heads. No wonder you got the words wrong at first." Abruptly, his tone changed. "Get that bloody thing away from me!"

Sarah's attention moved off of Jareth to see Spock scanning him with the tricorder. "What are you doing?"

"Merely seeing if his majesty's condition has improved. The tricorder was running the entire time of the duel, therefore, I have a basis for comparison to determine the norm of health for him."

"Wonderful. Always good to have one of them, " Hoggle agreed with a touch of snideness.

Jareth looked over at his minion with a sardonic expression. "Headfirst into the -"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"In any case, the effects from the poison are vanishing at a slow rate; I calculate it will be a full Earth standard day before King Jareth is fully himself. "

"The Klingons and Romulans could wipe us out before then! If they get word that the Enterprise is out there without me- us on board, it'll be space dust bef-"

Didymus' whacking him with a wooden sword shut Jim up effectively.

"As I was saying, despite this, his recovery has progressed enough that if I perform the K'lo Tla- an very ancient ritual of my people that is seldom used, but will allow him to access the powers he gave Sarah long enough to return us home."

"Your life might be easier, old son, " Jareth sighed, "if you learned to speak with fewer words and more rapidly."

"Perhaps, but it would be less effective altogether."

"Fine- your life. What does this thing of yours involve?"

"Nothing more than creating a mental bridge between Sarah and you. It would be best if you do not hate each other," making the last sentence almost an afterthought. Hate was such an emotional thing that he seldom thought of its existence.

"We don't," Sarah rushed in, "do we?"

"No."

"Good. Then, we can begin. " Spock moved to stand between the two, touching each of their foreheads as he began reciting a words neither knew. Sarah tried to ask what he was saying, but was ignored. Soon, that did not matter as she felt her senses expanding; whether her being was overlaying Jareth's or the otherway around lost importance.

When her eyes opened, Jareth had risen to his feet, extending a hand to bring her along. Before she knew what she was saying, she was speaking, "I wish Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock Godspeed home. Return."

Winds rose. For a moment, the stars filled her vision, then they were gone, and she was limp with adrenaline depletion.

A moment later, "Ohmiword! He - how will we undo- the Klockit thing?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Jareth shrugged, not caring too much. "I just hope we didn't drop them in the middle of those stars, instead of the ship." He frowned, then realized he didn't care that much. They were annoying.

Appearing on the bridge of the Enterprise had never been so welcome. Even Mr. Spock would have to admit to a certain amount of what might be termed joy, but a logical joy, of course.

"Captain!" Scott's brogue overpowered other cries that alerted them to the fact that Jareth's timing might not have been as close to their target as hoped. McCoy was right there, of course, waving a tricorder over them and frowning.

"I don't think we are damaged, doctor," Spock reproved. "Our captivity was not hostile."

"Captivity? Where the devil were you two- you just vanished a couple of hours ago- no enemy ship visible, nothing that could account for it- and you are right, Spock - neither of you is hurt." McCoy almost sounded disappointed.

"You won't believe us," Jim assured him. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that you'll want to run test to make sure we aren't on some form of intoxicant."

McCoy looked startled. "Maybe you- but I doubt that he could ever come up with a story that would prompt that response. I'll see you two in sickbay in five minutes, unless you vanish again- but don't. "

Five minutes later, Spock began the story, since he had a greater credibility apparently. "The squire of Gothos wished us away to the goblins, however, their king had goaded him into it - hoping for a way to get rid of his unwanted guest by placing him under the rules of his labyrinth. Unfortunately, Trelane's power level complicated matters, as also the possibility of revenge by his parents if he was harmed did. Therefore, he and Miss Williams took a wormhole to Gothos and asked for their intervention, but they refused to do so until their son completed the game. Thus, Trelane was allowed to win, but he attacked King Jareth, with cold iron, poisoning his highness. Either the intervention of Trelane's parents or perhaps some faith or love healing took place, saving his life, but leaving him weak. Since Trelane was not either truly victorious or truly defeated, the trigger that would return us home was not activated, and Jareth was injured still. However, I was able to perform a Vulcan - adoption or engagement ceremony- is the closest Basic interpretation, to allow him to use the powers he had gifted Sarah Williams with, and return us here. Obviously, his promise that we would appear seconds after our taking was thrown off by the injury or the complications to the game."

"I take it back. Spock, what are you on? K'lean spice? Romulan ale?"

"It's true, Bones. "

"I have records on my tricorder of the beings that inhabit the Labyrinth world, including Jareth himself."

"This I've got to see. Jim, this nonsense really happened? Trelane was back- and goblins and?"

"Just take a look, Bones. Starscout's honor. "

Grumbling under his breath, McCoy took the tricorder and spent a few minutes reading it. "Well, I don't know about goblins, but most of those beings are ones we've identified as minor grade sentients throughout the galaxy. Not exactly civilized but on the way. Now, a talking dog? And what happened to the king's hair? No- I take it back, it was in fashion on Neria IV in my grandfather's time. Girl was pretty."

"We aren't making this up, Bones. If Jareth can snatch human children, why not other civilizations? What's more, if we were making it up- why'd we disappear- and why didn't I get the girl?"

"There is that. And I've never known Spock to embellish the truth. Even when he lies, it's plain speaking- don't go all Vulcan. You're only half, and you have lied before. It's on record."

"I wasn't about to. However, you will note that the talking canoid is not of a standard canine species, nor is his majesty a human type we have previously encountered."

"Okay!" Bones threw his hands in the air. "I believe you, but how are you going to log this incident?"

"As tersely as possible."

"I agree, Captain."

A thoughtful look crossed the Captain's face. "Still- wonder what happened to Sarah... she is- was an early 21st century young woman. By now she's gone. Such a pity."

Spock nodded shortly, refraining from comment.....

Hours later, during a lag time, Chekov was able to observe his superior intently studying a vid reader screne, then nod in what appeared to be satisfaction, even a pleased expression almost ghosting across his stony mien for a second or two. Then, Spock rose and exited, presumably to his cabin for sleep or meditation. He thought he heard the words, ''so, she's not gone after all," but that was iffy. Curious about what might have made the Vulcan show even a hint of emotion, Pavel called up the data last shown. It told him nothing, really.

Why ever would Commander Spock be reading an article from the early years of the 21 century about a college student presumed missing who re-appeared just long enough to send her baby brother a message to not worry about her- she had found her place in life with the man she'd always dreamed of, to quote? Sarah Williams' family had called off the FBI investigation following a brief communication, and the authorities, lacking any true grounds to continue, had agreed.


End file.
